


It's a Stickup

by wyvernsongs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fun with Cliches, Gen, Humor, Mardon brothers, Pre-Canon to Canon, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernsongs/pseuds/wyvernsongs
Summary: A teenage Barry finds himself at gunpoint during a summer job. Luck was never his forte.At least he'll never run into that particular robber again, right?





	It's a Stickup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts), [EliIsTheCool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliIsTheCool/gifts).



> For Hale, who's a big Mardon fan. :)  
> And Eli, who inspired my Mardon brother love.
> 
> Beta-read by the lovely [youmakemesoangry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry).

"Gimme all your PS3s," came a hard voice from in front of him.

 

Barry tore himself from zoning out in the empty store to see a ruffled blond boy in a baggy hoodie. Who was pointing a gun at him.

 

First week on the job at Game Corner. Of course this would happen to him. And Joe said a job would alleviate his summer _boredom_ , not his _life_. What luck.

 

"Uhh," Barry said, intelligently. "Yeah, we don't sell those," he fibbed, not willing to go into the back for their stash of PS3s. That, and Barry was pretty sure this guy would be able to kill him easier in the back room. Barry nodded to the play stations on display, "Those are PS2s."

 

"Oh. Well, then gimme all the cash in the register" the blond compromised.

 

Barry sucked in a breath and tapped at the cash register. "Uhhh. I can't do that unless I make a sale. Open the drawer, I mean. My manager hasn't taught me the code yet."

 

The blond lowered the gun, looking incredulous.

 

"I can call my manager and ask?" Barry squeaked out, and then mentally facepalmed. _What the hell, Barry. This is the one time the customer is wrong. Why do you do these things._

 

"Ah. Okay. No problem." The blond shrugged.

 

... _For real?_ Barry held eye contact for a couple of seconds, wondering if the guy was fucking with him. The blond impatiently made a "go on" gesture with his gun.

 

Barry bit back another squeak and picked up the nondescript phone next to him, dialling the short code for the room his manager was most likely in.

 

 _I don't know if I want her to answer or not_ , Barry thought, nervously watching the robber. Barry held back a wince when she didn't pick up. He mechanically put the phone back down, and glanced at the time.

 

"Oh."

 

"...oh?"

 

"My manager is probably on her lunch break right now. Sorry, I forgot,” Barry explained, all the while wishing he'd stop digging himself a hole.

 

"That happens. No big deal." The blond shrugged again.

 

"Right, uhh. If you want to wait like thirty minutes she'll be back in?" Barry should stop talking. Most definitely should absolutely stop, "Or, uh, you could buy something," Barry hedged, not stopping.

 

"Hm, no, that's fine." The blond set his gun on the edge of the glass counter, and leaned in. "Which Pokemon Game Boy game is better?"

 

"Which...?"

 

"Pokemon Game Boy game is better," The blond repeated, pointing at the caseless cartridges on display.

 

-x-

 

The bell rang, the second time in Barry's long morning shift.

 

"--But if you download that DLC, it fixes the glitch that lets you do that in the first place. So it's a lose-lose thing, you know? Sure, the vampires are cool, but is it really worth your horse losing its rock climbing abilities?"

 

Mark Mardon heard a voice from where he was at the front of the store. He raised his eyebrows.

 

"I never really got why the horses can do that..." Mark's eyebrows climbed higher towards his hairline as he heard his brother reply.

 

"Well, you know. They crave that mineral," came the first voice again.

 

"You should be fired for that alone." Mark rounded the corner just in time to see his brother finish the remark. He crossed his arms, waiting for them to notice him. However, the employee and his brother seemed too engrossed in their conversation to realise he was standing right there. Mark let out a put upon sigh and cleared his throat loudly.

 

Clyde jumped, and turned sheepishly. The employee, _Barry_ the name tag so helpfully indicated, waved awkwardly at him.

 

"What are you doing?" Mark asked his brother rhetorically.

 

“Hey, Mark!” Clyde greeted, ignoring his brother’s irritated stance.

 

Mark made a cutting motion with his hand, looking incredulous.

 

“This is Barry, he’s into the same games as I am. And he’s my age,” Clyde introduced.

 

Mark turned his gaze back on Barry, who gave him a nervous smile.

 

“You don’t look seventeen. You barely look fifteen.” Mark told him, “I was worried for a second that they had illegally hired you--child labour and all.”

 

“Considering your brother came in to rob the store, I’m sure legalities were the last thing on your mind,” the brat had the gaul to quip. Mark didn’t even have to make a menacing move before the boy’s face was flushing red, and his lithe hands went to cover his mouth. Mark watched his eyes dart to Clyde’s gun resting on the counter, and to Mark’s own gun tucked into his jeans.

 

Clyde reached out and plucked his gun from the counter, ignoring Barry as he stiffened, and tucked it into the back of his pants. “See, I like him. Not afraid to say what he thinks, and fucking hilarious.”

 

“Riiight.” Mark raised his eyebrows, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Yeah, anyway, he can’t open the register. He’s a new hire,” Clyde told his brother, “We should get him to hang out with us, instead.”

 

-x-

 

Barry tapped the counter in front of him, nervously. Clyde was… okay, as long as he got past the whole pointing-a-gun-at-him thing. But the thought of hanging out with the two of them made his stomach twist. He got into enough trouble by himself as it was. _And not all of it is purposeful, despite what Joe seems to think, thank you very much._

 

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea, _Clyde_.” Mark told him, stressing his brother’s name--obviously irritated that Clyde had said his name in front of Barry. Barry just secretly agreed with the older of the two brothers. Not a good idea. Nope.

 

Clyde shrugged, “And, why not?”

 

“For one, he’s probably going to turn us in, and I’m not about to kidnap him to stop it, and put _that_ on my record,” Mark grumbled, “I could already get into enough shit with you living with me without being your legal guardian, Clyde.”

 

“Aw, I’m almost eighteen. It’s fine, Mark. And I didn’t mean _kidnap_ him. Just hang.” Clyde explained, “And he won’t tell on us, will you Barry?” The younger blond turned on Barry, who stiffened and gave another shakey smile.

 

“Technically, you didn’t rob the store, so there’s… nothing really to tell. Um.” Barry fiddled with the corner of the counter.

 

“And I suppose you’ll say my brother’s gun is a toy gun?” Mark asked, sardonically.

 

Barry’s eyes flickered to the camera that Mark nodded to.

 

“Actually, believe it or not, that camera doesn’t work.”

 

Mark balked, “The only camera that doesn’t work, and it’s the one facing the cash register. ...you know, you really shouldn’t tell people that, kid.”

 

Barry flushed, “I’m not a kid. And… I’ll make sure it gets fixed soon, if it makes you feel better.”

 

Mark gave him another incredulous look, “Why in the world would that make me feel better? I--you know what, we’re done here. Today’s been a bust. Come on, Clyde, let’s go.”

 

“Aw, I want to talk to Barry some more,” Clyde whined.

 

“No, not happening. See you around kid.” Mark parted with, pulling his reluctant brother behind him as he walked through the store to the door.

 

“...Bye, Clyde,” Barry called, and then was answered with the bell of the door. He thought he heard a loud ‘ _see ya later!’_ through the glass, but he hoped he was wrong. He’d rather not be held at gunpoint again, thanks but no thanks. Taking in a deep breath, Barry sat down on the floor and pressed his palms to his eyes, _I can’t believe that didn’t go worse than it did._ _Holy fuck… would it be suspicious to put in my two weeks now?_

 

“Hey, Barry, I--where did you go?” The sound of his manager’s voice hit his ears.

 

“Down here,” He called, moving his hands from his eyes to under his chin, propping his face up to look at her.

 

“You okay?” His manager asked.

 

Barry hummed, “Just nauseous.” Which was absolutely true. “You mind if I work in the back for the rest of the day?”

 

* * *

 

Barry zipped ahead and maneuvered into the runaway car he had chased, trying to stop the one Mardon brother from escaping. He was going to prove his theory to Joe right, if it was the last thing he’d do. Joe _would_ believe him.

 

Then he made eye contact with the shocked participant in the car.

 

...Mardon. _Clyde_ Mardon.

 

“Hey, it’s you! Barry! From the video game shop, right? I came back after, but I couldn’t find you,” Clyde commented easily, as if he weren’t absolutely flooring it and making a mess of the current traffic of the road.

 

_Probably couldn’t find me because I worked exclusively in the back until the end of that summer. How in the world does this guy still remember me? It’s been years._

 

“Wait, how did you get in here, anyway?” Clyde questioned, looking at Barry quizzically.

 

Barry made to answer, until he saw a large semi going straight at the car they were in. Or more like, Clyde had gotten distracted and was driving the car into oncoming traffic. Barry quickly grabbed the steering wheel and turned it hastily in the other direction, overcompensating, making the car jolt and slip with how fast it was already going. The movement change in direction and speed caused the car to flip over into the ditch on the side of the road.

 

-x-

 

“That wasn’t anything like Grand Theft Auto,” Barry heard Clyde complain groggily.

 

Barry just internally sighed. “And this wasn’t what I thought hanging out with you would be like. Actually, scratch that. This is exactly what I thought it would be like.”

 

“You wound me! But seriously,” Clyde asked, as he climbed out of the totalled car, “Dude, how did you get in the car in the first place?”

 

Barry audibly groaned.


End file.
